Confiscated
by TheLostStoryteller
Summary: "W-what are you d-doing...?" "You'll see." Demyx gets his phone confiscated, and the only way to get it back is to go see Mr. Frost... Yaoi ensues! Rated M for lemons in chapter 2 and slight swearing. -TWOSHOT-
1. Chapter 1

"Confiscated." A harsh, steely voice says as long, slim, bony fingers wrap around a deep blue cell phone, prying it from a brunette boys' hand.  
>"W-what? Y-you can't do that..." Whimpers Demyx, looking up at the looming figure of Mr. Frost, tears forming in his large, emerald eyes.<br>"Mr. L'eau. If you want this back-" says Mr. Frost, his face showing no emotion as he holds up the deep blue cell phone "-Then see me in my office." The chilly academic turns on his heels and walks down the winding corridors swiftly, a cold atmosphere left hanging in the air in his wake.  
>"W-what the hell just happened?" Demyx wonders as he turns and looks at his best friend, Axel, with a confused look plastered on his usually innocent features. The redhead snickers slightly, his lips turning upwards into a smirk.<br>"Vexen just confiscated your phone... Got it memorized?"  
>"...My parents are gonna kill me!" Demyx exclaims, burying his head in his hands as he hastily blinks back tears. Axel pats him on the back gently, not knowing what to do without invading the younger boys' space.<br>"Cheer up, Dem. All you gotta do is go see old man frosty and get it back." The brunette looks up at the flurry, a comforting smile playing on the pyros' face.  
>"O-okay... Can you come with me?" Demyx asks, looking up at the redhead, non-existent emotions swirling in his wide, aquamarine eyes.<br>"Sorry little buddy, no can do. I promised Marluxia I'd go help him burn his— I mean, garden." The older boy smirks with a glint of mischievousness in his emerald eyes, clambering onto his feet in record time.

"Okay..." Demyx says as he too clumsily climbs to his feet, taking a moment to regain his balance.  
>"I guess I'll talk to you later, yeah?"<br>"Yeah... I guess..."  
>Demyx sighs as he starts walking down the twisting, winding corridors of Twilight High. He turns left, right, right, left, left, navigating his way carefully down the winding corridors that seem to spiral down, down, down into oblivion itself.<br>The boy sighs as he finally approaches a door with the nameplate 'Mr. Frost' on the front, the pale blue door glimmering in the yellowish artificial lighting.  
>"Well… Here goes nothing..." The boy sighs, opening the door just a crack as his nose peeks around the corner, quickly followed by a pair of glimmering aquamarine eyes, wide with curiosity.<br>"Hmph." The boy sighs and shuts the door again, anxiety flooding through his system.  
>"Breathe..." He mumbles to himself, trying to steady his rapid breathing.<br>"Hey, Demyx. Have you seen Marluxia?" Axel asks as he gently closes the maroon door behind himself, the sound of his voice startling Demyx, making him jump.  
>"Ah, N-No…" The brunette boy stammers, his fingers lingering on the mint-green door knob.<br>"God damnit… I'm gonna go check the gardens. Later." Axel waves as he walks away, his hair sticking out like bright red darts against the pure white corridors, making the walls seem plainer than ordinarily.  
>Demyx sighs as he watches his friend walk away before finally gathering enough courage to open the door before him, closing it and striding confidently over to the desk in the corner, his ego not faltering as he looks down at the older man before him.<br>"Yes…?" The man asks, his eyes not lifting from the paperwork being filled out, already seeming to know whom it was that was standing before him.  
>"U-uuum..." The brunette fidgets, the scientist already starting to get on his nerves. "C-can I have my phone back now? I came like you told me to..." He stammers, his eyes flickering between the floor and Mr. Frost, trying not to look at him for too long.<br>"No." Mr. Frost states bluntly, getting up and pinning Demyx against the wall in one swift yet strong movement, one that someone of his stature doesn't look capable of making.  
>The brunette boy gasps in surprise, his eyes widening a little. "W-what are you d-doing...?"<br>"You'll see" smirks the man before him, mischeviousness glinting in his peircing emerald eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-Where are you putting your hands?" The young blonde boy moans as he struggles, his cock twitching and swelling to life.

"So you say, but this here seems to be enjoying the attention..." Mr Frost smirks, gripping said member firmly and pumping it relentlessly.

"S-stop... a-aaah..." Demyx moans and squirms, trying to get out of the scientist's iron-like grip. Vexen smiles as the boy slowly stops struggling as he speeds up his actions, his smile breaking into a toothy grin as the boy begins to grind against his hand gently.

"You're so hard..." The chilly academic smirks, rubbing his fast-growing arousal against the boy's leg, the said boy muffling his mouth so that the elder wouldn't hear the pleasurable noises being vocalised. Vexen smirks as he pins the boys' wrists to the wall.

"W-what the hell?" Demyx moans loudly as Vexen grinds against him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The melodious nocturne gasps as the elder blonde thrusts into him with a slight moan. He moves hard and fast, not caring for the pained - and some pleasured - noises coming from Demyx.

"L-l-let me g-go!" The boy screams between moans and gasps for much-needed air. The elder grunts in response as he slams into his prostate, the mulleted boy screaming in pleasure. Vexen pulls out just about all the way and slams back in, the younger blonde screaming as he cums, his essence dripping down the cream-coloured wall. A few more thrusts and the chilly academic cums too, filling the boy, the reniments dripping down his tanned legs, the boy whimpering at the feeling. Vexen moans and pulls out of him, the mulleted blonde sliding down the wall, shaking, feeling nothing but the need to run, run away.

"Here. Take it." Mr. Frost throws a deep blue object at him, the boy fumbling with it a little before looking down at it.

"Get dressed and go. I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"O-okay..." Demyx shakes as he gets up and puts his clothes back on hastily, walking out of the office as calmly as he can. As soon as the door was closed, he was running full-pelt down the winding corridors, tears flowing freely down his face, wishing he was anywhere but there.


End file.
